sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah the Hedgehog
Leah the Hedgehog "Even if the whole world turns there back on you, there will always be one to stand by your side." -Leah the Hedgehog Leah the Hedgehog is a fan based character made by http://www.Leahthehedgehog84.deviantart.com. Backround Story Around 50 years ago, Leah, along with her twin brother Elliot, was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Gerald was not fully satisfied with the work of Project Shadow and felt guilty about working with Black Doom, so he decided to work on a new project, later naming it Project War and Peace for the whole purpose of the creations. Leah was the more or less good half of the duo, unlike her twin, with the power to control the elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water) and the ability to use her own entity to heal others. Gerald wished to use Leah to heal Maria Robotnik of her disease, Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrom. Project War and Peace was finished just as G.U.N. (Gaurdian Unit of Nations) invaded Space Colony ARK. Capturing the duo and taking them to headquarters, G.U.N. reaserched and kept them captive for a few decades, locking them into an anti-aging state.G.U.N. did not see them as a threat, so they erased their memories and planted inside their minds that they were just some kids from Mobius with no parents. The one thing different from them other than Project Shadow was that they could age, but only to a certain number. 16. Later on, Leah and Elliot are stuck in a home for orphans, waiting to be adopted. They get their wish, but only to their dismay. The parents are rich, have a big house, and Leah thinks she finally has a sister to love, even two. This was when she was 10. The family treated Leah as a house maid and nothing more, constantly hurting her, physically and mentaly. Her sister, Shara, even tried to burn off her ear. The only family Leah was lead to belive was her's was that of her so-called Aunt Patty and her cousin, Caralyn the Hedgehog. When Leah turned 14, she and Elliot decided to bust out of their "personal hell." They destroyed the house, stole the family cars (Leah a Mustang Rouche and Elliot a Chevy Camero), and stole all of their identities while they were at it. After that, Leah barely ever saw Elliot. During the comic (made by Leahthehedgehog84) "Leah's Story," Leah started to regain her memories when Shadow the Hedgehog showed up. He had a request for her from G.U.N. They wanted her to join them, but she constantly refused. Shadow was going to leave when he bribed her with a fake mission that he needed "help" with, wanting to see why G.U.N. was so interested in her and her brother. Throughout the story, they unknowingly gain feelings for each other. As Leah began to remember her past, she unleashed her true power onto G.U.N. headquarters, feeling hatred for what they did to her. She now travels with the Sonic gang along with Elliot and Caralyn, but always spends most of her time with Shadow. Abilities Leah has the ability to control the elements around her. She also can use her entity, or her soul, to heal others. With healing others, she can get very sick if she loses too much of her soul at a time without enough rest. She also has a strange side effect with this. She gives her own memories to the ones that she heals. She also recieves the memories of the last person she healed whenever she has to heal herself. She recives many of her brother's memories this way. Her prefered methods for each element are her fire fists, water jets she shoots out of her hands, earth shaker slam, and she uses the wind to fly.She is just about as fast as Sonic or Shadow, and has major experience with sword skills. She can magically summon her sword at will. Leah suprisingly doesn't need all 7 Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Leah. She only needs one to make the transformation. To replace the other six, she uses her powers to replace them. The negative about her super form is that she becomes emotionally unstable with or without all seven emeralds. She considers her behavier as if she has "that bipolar disease" during the transformation. She has absolutly no memory of her transormations if less than seven emaralds are used. Personality Leah has mixed traits. She can be like Shadow at most times. Quiet and craving alone time whenever possible, only a select few have seen her truely smile. Leah feels as if she has to prove herself to everyone new she meets, keeping a "bad girl" reputation. With this, she admited to Shadow that she honestly hates to cry in front of others, signifying that she feels that it is weak and idiotic. In front of a few like Caralyn, Elliot, and sometimes Shadow, she can be goofy and hyperactive, never having a bad thought until something snaps her back into it. She can be cocky at times and has even challenged Shadow and Sonic to fights. She has lost to Shadow once and has always beat Sonic in combat, barely beating him in races. If she wants to, she can be flirty and usually charms most guys to do her bidding. Interactions with Other Characters Professor Gerald Robotnik Along with Shadow, Leah was created by the Professor. She has only a week's worth of memories of him. Since Shadow could not heal Maria, he decided to create another project in the hopes of finding a way to cure her. Leah grew quite fond of Gerald, sort of considering him her "father". He did not want the help of Black Doom or the Black Arms for Project War and Peace. She thought of the Professor as a kind and devoted man to want to help Maria. Her last memory of him was when her and Elliot were taken away by G.U.N. and Gerold tried to fight for her. Leah dearly misses him and wishes she could have saved him. Shadow the Hedgehog Leah was created after Shadow, so he barely remembered her. His only memories of her before were when she and Elliot were opened, when they talked about wanting to live on Earth, and when she was taken away by G.U.N. troopers. Before the project was finished, Shadow absolutly despised Leah and Elliot, for he believed that he was the only one that belonged to help Maria. He wished every other project after him would not exist. He got his wish half way. During that time, Leah looked completely different than she does now. She was originaly black with white features and had white pupils due to sabatoge courtesy of Shadow. He was glad that G.U.N. took her away, but a very small part of him felt bad for having felt that way, regreting what happened later on when "Eggman" opened his capsule 50 years later. Later on, in "Leah's Story", Shadow met up with Leah on a mission for G.U.N. to recruit her, not knowing she was from Project War and Peace. He was cold and crued to her, not liking her bold nature towards him and constantly bashing on her. Shadow liked to poke fun at how she always grabbed his fluff when she was threatening him, as he considered it to be a sign of attraction. The bashing later ends in the comic when he see's Leah crying alone in her bedroom (she lives in her own tree "mansion") about stuff like "what did I ever do to deserve this?" and "I should have never done the things that i did". His caring side came out and he eventually admited that he had always had feelings for her, not knowing how to express them correctly. She followed suit after he kissed her. Shadow cares deeply for her and will do anything to help her. He still acts crued towards her in a joking matter. Although she doesn't like it sometimes, Leah takes it as a sign of affection. Leah and Shadow don't normally show how they feel in public to keep up their reputations. Sonic the Hedgehog Leah has only met Sonic a few times. Her overall opinion of him is that he is too cocky for his own good and she wants just about nothing to do with him. She is suprised by his dedication to help others, so she has a sliver of respect for that. Leah has defeated Sonic in combat many times, and whenever she races him, she only beats him by thousandths of a second. Caralyn the Hedgehog Caralyn is considered to be Leah's cousin and one of her best friends in the world. For more of Caralyn, visit http://caralynthehedgehog.deviantart.com/ Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox Leah often comes to Tails for technical advice, like when she needs help rewiring her TV or fixing her car. She is very protective of him, as she feels it is a responsibility to watch over him. Cream the Rabbit Leah considers Cream to be the little sister she never had because she loves how sweet she is and LOVES her cooking. As with Tails, Leah is very protective of Cream and will throw herself in harm's way to save her. Knuckles the Echidna Leah and Knuckles have a frenemy relationship and often bicker with each other. She considers themselves rivals at some times and aqquaintences at others. Leah has defeated Knuckles in weapon-to-weapon combat, but not yet in hand-to-hand. Knuckles likes to poke fun at how Leah and Shadow act publicly, always suspicious that something more is happening behind the scenes. Because of this, Knuckles "stalks" Leah almost everywhere she goes, and almost always gets punched in the face or kicked in the groin area when discovered. Rouge the Bat Leah hates Rouge with all of her might and considers her one of her biggest rivals. Rouge always picked on Leah and Shadow for the way they always acted towards each other. Leah told Rouge once that the only reason Rouge does the stuff she does, like flirting with Shadow in front of everyone, was because she is trying to make Knuckles jealous. Leah swore to defeat Rouge and destroy her pride. =Facts About Leah the Hedgehog= *Leah can control the elements and heal, while her brother, Elliot, can control the elements and inflict damage onto others. *Leah's weapon is her special sword. *Leah does have feelings for Shadow, but they weren't really noticed until the end of the comic "Leah's Story". *Leah is very protective of children, which is why she cares for Tails and Cream. *Leah wishes Cream could be her sister. *Leah hates it when strangers try to cheer her up when she is not upset, and has gotten in trouble for fighting with co-workers at her old work. *Leah used to have white pupils while she was on Space Colony ARK, and was suppossed to have pink irises. She also used to be black with white features, not the other way around as how she looks now. *On Space Coony ARK, Leah was a little girl, aging swiflty (Like a year fit into one day), so she was physically 7 when G.U.N. took her and Elliot away. Before G.U.N. let her out, they made it so she would age like a normal girl. *Leah absolutly hates G.U.N. for erasing her memories and placing false ones into her mind and has decided she will never join their ranks. *Leah's outfit constantly changed and she had a hard time sticking to a certain one until Shadow gave her one that she really liked. *Leah will wear her hair down on certain ocassions like in Sonic Heroes or style her hair differently like in Sonic Riders, but only rarely. *Leah has a huge favoring towards Coca-Cola (a.k.a. Coke) and drinks it constantly when she gets the chance. *Leah is also a self-proclaimed coffee adict, and her friends try to stop her from drinking so much. She originally used it to keep her awake at work, drinking at least three cups a day, and has reduced that to one cup every other day. *Leah has a tough time choosing sides because she has to know the whole situation. For this, she is usually considered an "anti-hero". *Leah was (and still probably is) jealous of her brother's powers, as she describes it as him "getting to have all the fun".